Rostuck High
by sirenadelamare
Summary: /watch?v fcokoGjTpCQ
1. Chapter 1

Delia privi trupul gol al Sirenei între cearşeafurile reci . Fata tocmai se trezise si se îmbrăca pentru şcoală. . Camera mirosea a levănţică şi aer proaspat de dimineaţă.

'E timpul să mergem la şcoala…' murmură fata şi roşi îndată ce prietena ei se ridică din pat golaşă.

Fusese una din acele seri în care Sirenă venise la casa Deliei, izgonita de certurile părinţilor . Ca de obicei, fata mai mare o primise, căci nu o putea refuza pe Sirenă. Îi plăcea să o aibă aproape , să o ştie departe de oricine in afară de ea, dar nu îşi permitea să recunoască. Era încă mult prea devreme pentru aşa ceva…

Sirena îşi contură privirea şi îmbrăcă uniforma, radicand fusta pana la jumatatea coapsei.

'Iar vei intra în bucluc şi vei primi detenţie din acelaşi motiv prostesc! Îmi e ruşine să fiu văzută cu tine!' îi reproşă Delia , dar primi un zâmbet ce o făcu să roşească şi întoarse privirea pentru a-şi căuta geaca de piele.

În drum spre şcoală fata cu părul de culoarea caramelului înainta indiferentă , cu mica elevă în urmă. Avea ţigara aprinsă şi o mie de gînduri nerostite.

În coridorul liceului era rumoare. Fetele şi băieţii se întâlneau la începutul noului semestru, discutând despre demisia directorului Hussie şi noul professor de fizică

Sirenă se juca în onduleurile ei castanii şi o pierdu din privire pe eleva Nădoleanu. Atunci privirea ei întâlni un chip nemaivăzut, cu ochi ca miezul de noapte şi trasaturi superb conturate. Un băiat cu braţe puternice si o figură care inspira masculinitate. Ochii Sirenei sticleau şi inima îi bătea cu repeziciune. Nu îl scăpă din privire până nu intră în biroul Directoarei Adjuncte .

Profesoara Junkie aştepta în scaunul ei de piele sosirea elevilor la ora de curs. Sorbind dintr-o sticlă de palincă nu putu să-şi stăpânească zîmbetul drăgăstos atunci cand intră eleva Cimpoescu. Tornadă era o fată bună la suflet, în ciuda faptului că rămăsese repententă din cauza notei la purtare .

' Sper din suflet că semestrul ăsta va fi cu noroc pentru tine!' se lăsă pe spate, privind-o pe tânără cum se aşeza în prima bancă.

'Desigur doamnă Junkie!' eleva zâmbi şmechereşte.

În scurt timp clasa se umplu, ultima sosită fiind mica Sirenă. Se aşeză în a doua bancă şi îşi scoase recuztile cu mâinile-i firave. Doamna pregătea un comentariu , dar brusc, uşa clasei fu trântită violent.

'Doamnă Junkie, v-a fost admisă candidatura pentru postul de director al Liceului Rostuck!' anunţă secretara Pisică.

Clasa rămase mută de uimire.


	2. Chapter 2

Reşedinţa de Protocol Domnica-Alexandrescu era un conac cu uşi înalte şi ferestre opulente de cristal. Marius, mezinul familiei îşi peria părul ciocolatiu in iatacul tapetat cu matase perlată. Genele lungi îi umbreau ochii căprui. Oare ce avea să- aduca acea zi băieţaşului indrăgostit de persoana nepotrivită?

'Kyd!' o voce suavă chema de dincolo de fereastră. Băiatul se repezi să deschidă:

'Paul...intră repede.. sunt singur acasă..'

Tânărul asudat dădu din cap şi urcă la fereastra îi era răvăşit .Marius îi şterse uşor fruntea cu dosul palmei indata ce Paul păşi înăuntru.

'Domnica, am dat de belea cu şefu.' Paul îşi aprinse un trabuc şi îl cercetă din cap pâna-n picioare pe Kydutz care era îmbrăcat doar în cămaşa de noapte.

'Nu face nimic. Omul meu mi-a vândut un pont cum că şeful nu mai face nicio mişcare, de azi într-o lună cel puţin...'

'Mare belea că-i alunecos! Tot încerc să dau de el da mereu se dă la fund.Părinţii tăi când se întorc'

'Au plecat la apartamentul de pe Viilor. Zona-i liberă toată noaptea ,barosane.'

'Asta-mi place să aud' rânjeşte Paul şi se trânteşte pe canapeaua franţuzească. Kyd se aşază cuminte în poala lui şi Paul îl mângâie cu trabucul în colţul gurii. Kyd priveşte în jos , abătut.

'Ce e Domnica? Te cam văd cu pata pusă.' Se încruntă Paul nedumerit.

'Să trăiţi boss ai mei vor să mă dea la Liceul Rostuck. Zice tati că stau prea mult singur şi vrea să merg la şcoală cu Alexandrescu Jr.'

'Atâta tot!?' tânărul abia se abţine să nu râdă. ‚'Lasă puştiule, nu-i rost de emoţii. Rostuck e liceu bun. Am combinaţii cu vreo două profe şi două fetiţe tari, oameni de-ai noştri.'

'Dar totuşi... nu ne băgăm în groapa cu lei?Ne-am ars toţi dacă ne miroase cine nu îmi surâde ideea.'

Atunci Paul lovi braţul de lemn al canapelei şi-i apuca bărbia lui Kyd, apropiindu-i chipul de al lui.

'Dacă cineva se atinge de un fir de păr din capul tău are de afaceri cu mine!' spuse răspicat Paul . Kyd îl privi cu ochii mari si buzele intredeschise atunci când îl sărută prelung pe frunte, lăsând o semilună lucioasă de salivă pe fruntea albă a băiatului.

Robinetul curgea zgomotos în baia băieţ îşi uda pieptenul şi-l trecu prin părul pana corbului.

Sprânceana-i grea umbrea chipul de gheaţă cu ochi prinşi în tristeţe. Şuviţele rămâneau rebele conturându-i chipul într-un mod deloc avantajos.

Toţi se vor uita la el pe hol, arată ca un monstru... pumnu-i ţâşni în oglinda care se făcu fărâme şi-i transformă mâna într-o rană.

Urlă de durere. Paşi grabiţi veneau spre uşa băii şi Joe se ascunse într-o cabină WC.

‚Lunceanu!' se auzi din departare o voce atunci cand uşa se deschise. Joe vedea două glezne subţiri şi o pereche de adidaşi din piele neagră.

‚Ce s-a întâmplat aici ?' se intrebă o voce plină de bunătate care îl infioră pe Joe.

Corpul musculos al adolescentului apăsa pe uşă în aşa fel încât aceasta se rupse şi căzu , lăsându-l descoperit de privirea băiatului cu ochii ca migdalele.

Avea un trup înalt şi suplu... ‚De ce plângi?'îl întrebă zâmbind binevoitor.

‚Nu plâng!' Joe privi in jos jenat.

Se ridică in picioare şi elevul străin îl opri.

‚Eşti rănit!' exclamă şi îngenunchie in faţa lui.

‚Nu e mare lucru...' obrajii lui Joe se înroşiră.

Mă cheamă Iustin Lunceanu" şi cu aceste cuvinte, Iustin îi apuca mana rănită şi începu să lingă rănile cu limba-i fierbinte...

Şocul, durerea, o învălmăşală de cuvinte se transformau într-un val de plăcere în timp ce carnea îi era scăldată în salivă. Fiecare milimetru din corpul lui se înfiora .

'Mă cheamă Alex Alexandrescu!' oftă brunetul.

Iustin îndepărtă mâna de la gură şi îşi şterse buzele cu dosul palmei.Îşi desfăcu cravata şi legă strâns hemoragia. Zâmbi simplu şi se ridică in picioare.

'Ne mai vedem, Alex!' şi aşa ieşi pe uşă urmarit de doi ochi albaştri.


End file.
